


Did You Do Something With Your Hair?

by SelfProclaimedUnicorn



Series: A Court of Glass Oneshots [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Gen, abuse cw, everyone in this drabble is an awful person, swearing cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfProclaimedUnicorn/pseuds/SelfProclaimedUnicorn
Summary: Drabble from a prompt sent on tumbr





	Did You Do Something With Your Hair?

“Why, Lord husband, there is something different about you. Did you do something different with your hair?” A smug smile spread across Faeyera's round face, the rare sight of joy lighting up her dark eyes. She knew full well what had happened, but she was going to savor every drop of her husband finally facing some consequences.

Tarick scowled as he quickly crossed the room, making angry eye contact with Faeyera as he knocked her tray of fruit to the floor. She stood as the silver tray clattered against the tile floor, grapes and peeled oranges scattering and rolling away.

Faeyera opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped as Tarick's open palm collided with her cheek. Tears welled in her eyes as she gently placed her hand against the stinging side of her face where he had slapped her. She sniffled dramatically as the tears fell. Now that Sophey was born there was nothing stopping him from resorting to violence.

“At least I don't have to  _ listen _ to you.” She looked away, mumbling the words to herself this time. 

Tarick let out an angry grunt that sounded like an attempt at  _ ‘dumb cunt’ _ as he roughly grabbed her chin, forcing Faeyera to look at him. He jabbed a wrinkled finger in her face, pointing directly at her mouth.

She knew what he meant. If she spoke out of turn again Tarick would have  _ her _ tongue removed. Although if anything he came up with would be as bad as having it  _ bitten _ out was up for debate, she didn't want to lose all ability to speak or taste.

She glanced down, the tears falling with new vigor now. “I am sorry, Lord husband. I won't insult you again.”

Without any acknowledgement, Tarick released his grip on her chin and strode of the room. The loud echo of the slamming door reverberated throughout the room as Faeyera sat back down. She picked up the cup from the tea set she had been using and threw it, the delicate glass cup shattering as it hit the door.

After throwing the cup Faeyera buried her face in her hands, sobbing quietly.


End file.
